Herein, related art is described for expository purposes. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
Testing of computer applications can be challenging not only because the applications are complex, but because they have to be compatible with a range of possible computer environments. A “desktop” application will typically rely on an underlying operating system for elements of its user interface; operating system differences (e.g., between Windows 7, Windows Vista, and Windows XP) can yield user interface differences that may or may not be acceptable. Likewise, a web application will typically rely on a browser (e.g., Microsoft Internet Explorer, Mozilla Firefox, Google Chrome) for rendering elements of its user interface; different browsers may cause differences in the way the user interfaces are presented. Detecting differences in a user interface across different application environments can be difficult; also, the performance of a human involved in the process can deteriorate due to tedium and fatigue.